


Cuddle Monster

by KaliTracer



Series: I'm Yours To Keep [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Frottage, Hints of Thor/Steve, M/M, Smut, So less hints more side bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a pretty good idea of what to do when he wakes up in Bucky’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn't meant to post a second part, because I was just so happy to write something. But then mistyknight got me thinking about the morning after and...well this got out of hand. Whoops?

There’s that thing they say about sleeping on couches, Sam is pretty sure anyway, and really it is sound advice. As long as the advice is as follows:  
  
Don’t fucking sleep on a couch. They lull you in with their soft and comfy then next morning BAM! You wake up on a rock that has twisted your spine and sacrificed one arm to their gods. Their evil, malicious things and that’s why Sam will actively sleep on the floor before a fucking couch.  
  
Which doesn’t explain how he wakes to find himself waking to the sight of the arm of Tony’s couch.  
  
Or why whatever his head is on is moving. It’s subtle and rhythmic, and Sam has two seconds to put together his prior day, when suddenly he pushes up away from-oh god he slept on Bucky! He actually curled up on the Winter Soldier and declared he was his favorite!  
  
He takes stock quickly, he’s straddling the assassin’s lap, one hand death-gripping a soft white t-shirt and the other around Bucky’s back, mushed between a hard back and a soft cushion. His left knee is just barely over Bucky’s right side, being held in place by Bucky’s hand. The cuff of his sweatpants have rode up his calf, as his foot tucks around Bucky’s knee.    
  
His right knee is spread wide, offering little support, as Sam realizes, to his complete mortification, that his groin is trapped against Bucky’s left side. And shit, he’s getting hard thinking about it.  
  
At this point, Sam wished he could peel off Bucky’s lap and escape, but he realizes that he can’t move back without being pulled back into Bucky’s space. Then he feels why and nearly squeaks.  
  
Nearly squeaks, he’d like to point out, because he’s a grown ass man who does not have a code name like Mighty Mouse. But still it’s a near thing because Bucky’s metal hand has a firm grip on his right ass cheek and keeps squeezing it when Sam tries to climb off.  
  
Sam tries not to rock into the squeezing, even though it feels real good, and Bucky’s completely warm from sleep and his own hips jerk up when Sam’s thigh rubs up against a very interested bulge. He kind of wants to wake up Bucky, get them out of this uncomfortable situation, and logically knows he’s way too heavy to be on Bucky’s lap like this.  
  
He shudders as he tries to hold himself back, his cock pressing up hard in his sweatpants, throbbing as it stays nice and snug against Bucky. Sam realizes that Bucky’s shirt has ridden up in the back, as his hand shifts and finds skin. He resists for a second before he slides his whole hand over the exposed area and gets under the shirt. Bucky’s skin feels hot to the touch, and Sam can’t help jerking forward to rub his bulge against Bucky.  
  
“You couldn’t have waited for me?” a deep voice rumbles, and Sam looks up at Bucky’s half-lidded gaze. His face, despite his complexion, burns red hot.  
  
“Shit, Bucky. I’m so sorry man. I’ll get off-“ Sam gets cut off as Bucky jerks up and Sam tips forward to avoid getting pitched off. Bucky manhandles him so he’s caught in the assassin’s arms, and Sam moans as his dick slides closer between them.  
  
“Tell me right now that you lied last night and didn’t mean to declare I’m your favorite to all our friends and I’ll let you go,” Bucky’s caught his gaze and Sam feels helpless to those vulnerable eyes.  
  
“I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to reciprocate,” Sam says, “I know this isn’t how things were done and you’ve had enough people manipulate you. I just…” he sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry I ambushed you.”  
  
Bucky smirks and runs his hand up Sam’s thigh, gripping it tight so Sam can feel him.  
  
“I don’t know, I was kinda pleased to find out you are secretly a cuddle monster,” the assassin says, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh god, I regret letting you hang around Clint,” Sam says, before arching forward when Bucky puts both hands on his ass and ruts him forward.  
  
“Shit, Bucky, can’t you see I’m hanging on by a thread?” he asks, groaning when the assassin leans up to lick at his neck, mouthing at spots Sam hadn’t realized were sensitive.  
  
“We’ve only got about fifteen minutes before Steve comes to check on us, so that won’t be a bad thing,” Bucky says, as he draws back and brings up the metal hand to angle Sam’s head down for a kiss.  
  
Their mouths meet and it doesn’t take long for Sam to open up for Bucky’s tongue. They kiss like they’ve been doing it for years, reading each other well enough to know when the other angles down to capture a lip or when one of them needs a bit softer finish to a kiss. Sam’s rocking into Bucky now, hand gripping Bucky’s back as he tries to hold on.  
  
Bucky’s quick to push Sam’s sweatpants down over his hip and get his hand on the  best ass he’s seen-yes even compared to that one. He rucks up his shirt as he gets the front of Sam’s sweatpants down to rub at the gorgeous cock hidden their. He grinds up, pushing his own cock up into Sam’s thigh. The first long thrust of Sam’s cock against his abdomen makes them both shudder.  
  
“Bucky, please,” Sam left hand comes up to Bucky’s shoulder, holding fast as he uses the leverage to jerk in his hold, pushing against the firm skin. A hot flush spreads across his skin, Sam feels his face color again, as he moans and whimpers as Bucky helps him keep pace.  
  
“That’s it, Sam, that’s it.” Bucky groans, loud and unashamed. He gets the metal hand around Sam’s waist, keeping his close as they devolve in their rutting. The kisses get sloppy as they both push towards their orgasms. Sam feels like he’s shaking apart in Bucky’s arms, he doesn’t remember being this close and feeling like this. So close to the edge, he can’t stand not having Bucky’s mouth on him.  
  
“Please,” he keens, arching closer and digging his knee down in the sofa to find support. Bucky reads him all too well and clamps the metal hand on Sam’s back holding him tight as he tries to leave a bruise on the dark skin of Sam’s neck. Their hip do all the work, and Sam can’t move as his orgasm barrels down his spine, sending fire through his body. His balls draw up and he has a second to cry out “ _Buck_ ” before he’s spilling all over their stomachs.  
  
His hips keep rocking out of reflex as Sam pants into Bucky’s neck. He shudders as he empties. His brain goes blank, and he tries to remember Bucky needs to come before the arm around him goes tight and a flesh hand grips his ass.  
  
“ _Unf_ , Sam!” Bucky calls out, pushing his cock up against Sam’s thigh, before he’s quivering under Sam. There’s warmth spreading in Bucky’s sweatpants and if they don’t move it’s likely to seem into Sam’s but he just doesn’t care.  
  
They rest together for a several long minutes as they catch their breaths. Sam has the thought of moving away so Bucky doesn’t have his weight to try and breath under, but Bucky keeps his arm slung around Sam and doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to be free of him. It’s calm, listening to their harsh panting breaths, the racing of his heart echoed in Bucky’s chest.  
  
He sighs, and chuckles a bit.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Bucky asks, looking down as Sam angles his head to see his lover.  
  
“I’m just picturing Tony’s face when he finds out what we just did on his couch,” he admits. Bucky snorts and chuckles too.

"Just so we're clear," Bucky says after a moment. "You're my favorite too."

Sam grins as he leans forward and kisses him. He has a feeling he may have to rethink his stance about the evilness of couches...maybe.

\--

"I should go check on Bucky," Steve says, pulling down a shirt as he heads towards the door. Thor wanders through their living room, still only wrapped in a towel from his morning shower.

"Mister Barnes and Mister Wilson are still engaged on the couch of the fifty-third floor," Jarvis chimes in. "I would recommend waiting before trying to make contact."

Steve feels his forehead wrinkle as he looks up at the ceiling.

"What does that mean, 'still engaged'?" he asks Jarvis. Thor snorts behind him and starts chuckling.

"I believe it would be beneficial to allow them privacy until I notify you," Jarvis says, as polite as always.

"Why do they need privac-Thor!" Steve does yelp this time as Thor's hand grabs his ass unexpectedly.

"For the same reason we will in a moment, beloved," Thor says, mouthing at the spot behind Steve's ear. He whimpers as the beard rubs against sensitive skin. They've been lovers to long for Steve to have any kind of protest to this.

"Bed," he moans.

"Indeed," Thor answers, and tugs him away from the door. He somehow loses the towel on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
